Benefits
by MotherDragon8581
Summary: Sesshomaru was helping a friend who is under stress, when Kagome walked in. - Does have yaoi - AU one-shot DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE AND NOT ALOUD TO READ ADULT STORIES.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!  
>Summary: Sesshomaru was helping a friend who is under stress, when Kagome walked in. - Does have yaoi - AU one-shot DO NOT READ IF UNDER AGE AND NOT ALOUD TO READ ADULT STORIES.<p>

Pairings: Sesshomaru x Naraku - Sesshomaru x Kagome x Naraku Rating: mature - M - NC-17 Warnings: Anal, lemon, cursing, violence Keys: "talking" 'thinking or actions' &&&& change sense &&&& yaoi/lemon Note: All in senor year of high school

"You worthless piece of shit!" A enraged man yells at his son, delivering a punch to his sons stomach. The son had long glossy black hair that reaches his waist, bangs that hang half away down his eyes; which were ruby red in color. Stubbornly he stayed standing on his feet; to send a message to his father 'Fuck you'. "Get out of my face!" His father growled through his teeth trying to hide his fear of his growing stronger son, Naraku.

Already dressed in his black wardrobe, he grabbed his backpack and left for school.

&&&& With Kagome &&&&

Kagome having finished breakfast saying her goodbyes to her family headed to the new school she was transferred to, Shikon high. She was excited to be going to the same school as her best friend and neighbor, Sango along with her perverted boyfriend, Miroku.

Arriving to the school she headed for the office. Behind the desk was a older women with an eye patch. On the desk plack stated the name keiade. Stepping up to the desk she gets the women's attention. "How my I help ye?" Kagome was asked and replied "Yes, I was transferred here I was told to retrieve my new schedule. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Keiade nodded while searching through some paperwork. Finding what she was looking for she handed Kagome her schedule. Kagome saying thanks with a small bow left to find her locker.

After locating and place a couple of items within it went to locate her best friend. Locating her with her boyfriend trying to feel her up. Standing near them was a boy with long light steel gray hair with puppy like ears on top of his head. Sango seeing Kagome approaching waves making the puupy eared boy to turn letting Kagome see his amber colors eyes.

Smiling Kagome greets Sango. "Hey Kagome, I want you to meet Miroku's friend Inuyasha." Bowing she greets "It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, my name is Kagome." He replies with a "Feh, whatever." Causing Kagome to glare at his a little. But decided to just ignore him. While gossiping with Sango about whatever was new commotion was happening down the hall "Shit! Naraku's angry again" stated Sango then Inuyasha replayed "When isn't he angry?"  
>Sango looked to Inuyasha "After lunch period." Miroku agreeing. Kagome confused asked "Why is he always angry?" Inuyasha answered "From what I heard, his father beats him cause he blames him for the death of his wife." Widened eyed Kagome asked "How did she die, if it's his fault?" "Having him." Gasping "That's not right! You can't blame someone for that! Definitely a newborn infant!"<p>

&&&& Naraku &&&&

Arriving to school in a bad mood, again 'big shocker there'. While walking down the hall to reach his locker someone almost bumps into him. He immediately turns and to the 'culprit' grabbing him. In a deep deadly tone "Watch. Where. You're. Going." The kid shaking nods quickly trying to leave but having trouble with Naraku's death grip on his shirt. "Let him go Naraku." Was heard from behind Naraku. Turning his head he sees his friend "But he dumped into me" " No he didn't. Come." Was all his friend said. Naraku releasing the terrified boy and followed.

&&&& Kagome &&&&

"How is that? He almost looks related to you Inuyasha." "Feh. Wish he didn't. He's my half brother Sesshomaru, and friend of Naraku." He replied. Kagome taking a better look at Sesshomaru. He had very long white silver hair that reached the back of his knees. He was walking down the hall toward her direction she was able to see his deep gold color eyes. Their eye met for a second. But that was all it took to make her weak in the knees. When she saw Naraku closer she was afraid her knees were going to fail completely.

&&&& Sesshomaru and Naraku &&&&

Naraku fallowed Sesshomaru all the way to the school basement. Once in the basement Sesshomaru turns to Naraku "Show me" was all he said. Naraku took off his shirt revealing fist size bruises on his chiseled hard chest. One was on his upper chest two on his left his and one on his ads. After surveying the damage he stated "you need you fix early."

yoai

Both started to undress once stripped of clothing Sesshomaru attacked Naraku's month with his own. With the almost bruising kiss hands explored each other, grinding their cocks together. Knowing Naraku can't withstand much more broke from Naraku's lips. Pushing Naraku to lie down. Grabbing a tube from his discarded pants. Come up to Naraku he handed him the tube. Sesshomaru then kneeled next to him with one knee touching Naraku's side as he lowered his mouth to Naraku's member. Taking it in his hand he inserted it into his mouth as far as it could go. Naraku gasping for air before releasing a deep moan. Remembering about the tube in his hand, he pops the lid and squeezes some gel on his fingers. Rubbing it around a little he the reaches behind Sesshomaru and inserts one finger after a few seconds adds an other. Scissoring his two digits until he feels less resistance then adds a third one. After he was done stretching Sesshomaru he was able to completely enjoy the attention his member was receiving. Naraku using his other hand to move Sesshomaru's hair to be able to watch his cock enter and withdrawal from his friend's mouth. Unable to hold out any more with the physical and visional stimulation he stiffened and he came deep down Sesshomaru's throat.

Releasing Naraku's softened member he gives Naraku another kiss making him taste himself. Braking the kiss to venture down his jaw, then neck to pay Naraku's nipple. All the while pulling low deep moans from Naraku.

Playing with Naraku's nipples till he was standing erect again. Straddling waist, Sesshomaru grabbed Naraku guiding him to his stretched entrance. Sesshomaru being an Inu demon refused to submit to anyone. With his friends need for tension release, he gave but still in the dominating position. Raising and falling on the Naraku. Naraku felling his second end grabbed Sesshomaru's weeping member, stroking in time with Sesshomaru's movements. They reach there peak together. Removing himself off of Naraku, leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Naraku's panting lips.

End yaoi

Getting redressed, they left the basement and went to their classes.

&&&& later with Kagome &&&&

During lunch period Kagome decided to skip lunch to go to her favorite place. The library. Sitting at the table in the back with two books on the table and one in front of her. Too in valved in the book she failed to notice someone joining her. "Your new here." Was stated more then asked startling Kagome. Lowering the book she sees golden eye staring at her. "Huh ... Yeah I am ... I'm Kagome." She replied nervously. He stands from the chair he was in to walk around the table. He grabs the back of her hair pulling back to attack her lips. When she gasps he deepened the kiss. Pulling a way "Sesshomaru" he said his eyes flashed red for a split second, then left.

The rest of the day Kagome was in spacey dreamland mode.

&&&& End of school with Sesshomaru &&&&

Sesshomaru got to his car with Naraku entering the passenger seat. Naraku always went home the Sesshomaru till going home later that night to avoid his father as much as possible.

Arriving at Sesshomaru's parents house/mansion they entered heading to his room on the second floor. His ROM was like an appointment it had an sitting room, bedroom, bathroom and small kitchenette. Setting on Sesshomaru's couch in the sitting room Naraku there was something off about his friend. "What's with you?" Sesshomaru sighing with him eyes closed he answered. "I meet my mate today." "WHAT! WHO!" " The new girl. I had seen her in the hall this morning before your fix. I felt my demon stir. During lunch period I followed her to the library. I stood there taking in her sent, my inner beast howled with in. She told me her name, Kagome. I had to taste her. She tasted better then her sent." Naraku asked. "Will you still be able to help me?" Sesshomaru opened he eyes looking at him. "To be honest, that will be up to her and you." "Me?" Nodding "If she has no problem with you being evolved and you agree I'll have to mark both of you as my mates and with you being hanyou, you'll have to mark her and I."

&&&& 6 weeks later &&&&

Sesshomaru had ask Kagome if he could court her the day after he kissed her, she agreed. They would spend as much time together most of the time Naraku tagged along. Kagome didn't mind knowing his home life which she can clean knowing about. Inuyasha did get a good beating for eavesdropping. Naraku was still getting his fix when he needed it.

Know it was spring break, 3 days into it to be exact. With out school Naraku spent more time then he'd like at home, which caused more injuries and was unable to get his fix, cause Kagome was spending the week at Sesshomaru's. They were getting close to finalizing the mating.

Kagome awoke and was looking for Sesshomaru. It was late in the morning from sleeping in.

She was getting worried. She looked everywhere that she could think for him to be. Deciding to venture around hoping to happen to spot him. She was walking down the quest wing almost to the end when she thought she heard something. Going close to the door that the sounds were coming from. It sounded like moaning! Slowly opening the door she peaked in. What she saw was confusing and extremely hot.

yoai lemon mix

Sesshomaru was setting on Naraku with Naraku's cock going in and out. His head was thrown back eyes shot with the look of pleasure on his face. Naraku was no better. Almost to the point of panting her moaned louder then she has intended. The moan drew the attention of the two in the room. First surprise was on their face then worry. Naraku was in almost panic while Sesshomaru notice the smell of her arousal. Smiling he beckoned her the come closer, which she did. Sesshomaru started moving again shocking Naraku. Sesshomaru held his hand out to her when she took it he stopped moving. He picked Kagome up and slowly started to lower her down in from of him. Naraku understanding grabbed Sesshomaru to line up with Kagome's entrance, lowering her the rest of the way. Pulling a loud moan from her. Lowering his lips to hers he started to move her as he started moving again on Naraku. Naraku feel his and Sesshomaru's end reached his hand between to the front of Kagome finding her clit causing all three to hit their peaks together.

End yoai/lemon

Picking Kagome up, placing her on the side of the then removed from Naraku. Kneeling in front of a sitting Kagome Sesshomaru waited for her to look at him. "What was that? Not that I'm completely complaining." Sesshomaru was silent for a minute "It helps him get through and expel anger for him." "Oh. How long has this been going on?" Naraku answered "Halfway through first year of high school." Nodding she turns back to Sesshomaru. "What's going to happen if we mate?" Sesshomaru relaid what he had told Naraku before they started courting. She thought for a minute before turning to Naraku. "What is your answer if I agree?" Surprised he answered. "I would agree. Forgive me, Sesshomaru. But I have viewed you more the a friend the past year. But if that is to much I will with draw." Sesshomaru pulled Naraku to him. He a little worried that the answer was going to be a negotiate physical response but was shocked with a passionate kiss. "Indeed."

They had mated that night.

&&&& END &&&&

It's been a while since I've written anything and the ones I did I was in able to finish or were really bad lol! This came to me in a dream. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
